1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus for manufacturing a display apparatus and a method using the apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus manufacturing apparatus and a method for manufacturing a display apparatus using the display apparatus manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, mobile electronic devices are being widely used. Such mobile electronic devices typically include, not only small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, but also tablet personal computers (“PC”s), which are widely used.
A mobile electronic device typically includes a display device for providing visual information, such as images or videos, for supporting various functions. Recently, as parts for driving a display device are being miniaturized, display devices have become increasingly important in mobile electronic devices, and display devices that may be bent by a certain angle, curved or foldable, are also being developed.